An Evening at the Fair
by amberkarp
Summary: A Pokémon short story - Warning: Contains geekchicshipping Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only the situations I put them in /licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/


Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were on their way to Coumarine City when bright lights shining in the distance caught their eyes.

"Look!" Giggled Bonnie, jumping up and down. "It's the fair!"

"I'm not sure," Ash said, scratching his head. "Why would they be all the way out here?"

Serena reached into her pocket and pulled out her device. "It says here that the PokéFair is one of the only fairs to stop in between cities on their trips!"

"Cool, why don't we try it out? It would be a nice break from all this running," panted Clemont, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh big brother, you really need to get in shape. All we were doing was walking!" Bonnie said, sticking out her tongue.

After agreeing that they would give the fair a try, the group headed off. Once they got there, they were awed at the size of the grounds. Blow-up pokémon seemed to touch the sky as they swayed in the breeze. The sound of carnival music could be heard from a mile away, and the smell of food could lure the nearest human or pokémon to the stands.

"Wow!" Bonnie exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Well, since the fair is so big and my brother won't go on any scary rides, I want to go with Ash!" Bonnie grinned, covering her smile with her hand. She was going to take any opportunity she could to get Serena and Clemont together.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea…" Clemont began. "I mean, shouldn't we all stick together? It's our first time going to a fair as a group, after all."

Bonnie frowned, then brightened up. Standing on her tiptoes, she cupped her hand and spoke to Ash. His face remained blank for a moment, then a smile as wide as Bonnie's lit up his face.

"Nah, I think it would be better if we split up." He said, trying not to laugh. "After all, Bonnie and I want to go on the scary rides." Ash's eyes became slits and he slowly looked over to Clemont, barely containing his laughter. "Bonnie tells me last time you tried to do something scary, you wet your pants."

Clemont's face turned bright red. "Ahh!" He yelled, running away.

Bonnie grinned. Mission: Phase 1 complete. "Oh, no!" Bonnie said, feigning guilt. "I shouldn't have made him embarrassed." Turning to Serena, Bonnie did her best puppy eyes and whispered, "Could you please go make sure he's alright? I don't want anything to happen to big brother." Bonnie sniffed, wiping her eyes.

Seeing Bonnie's expression, Serena couldn't help but comply. She took off, searching high and low for Bonnie's missing brother. After a while, Serena started calling his name as she walked through the fair.

"Clemont, Clemont! Please come out! Bonnie's really sorry and we're all worried about you!" She called.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of searching, Serena found Clemont sulking in a corner.

"Hey, it's okay," she said, trying to comfort the embarrassed boy. "Don't worry, we all have things that we're ashamed of."

Clemont wiped his eyes and whispered, "Like what?"

Serena shifted uncomfortably. "Well, for example, I once had a crush on… Ash."

Clemont's eyes widened in surprise. He knew that she had felt that way, but he had never expected her to admit it. And… once? Did that mean she didn't like him anymore?

Serena tilted her head up to look at Clemont. "But, however, I realized that that would go nowhere, and that it was silly because I think of Ash simply as a friend. Also… I kind of like someone else now…" she left off, not meeting Clemont's eyes.

"Really? I do too," he said softly.

Serena's eyes widened in surprise, and she looked up to find Clemont blushing furiously; the color of his face matched her own. Slowly, Clemont reached out and took Serena's hand.

They slowly moved their heads closer and closer until…

"HEY! What are you guys doing?" Ash exclaimed, radiating happiness.

Serena and Clemont jumped apart, both trying to hide their faces.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed, facepalming.

The End~~~


End file.
